


I'm Still Here...

by GamerWatts123



Category: Collage AU - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gore, M/M, OC, Other, Poly Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWatts123/pseuds/GamerWatts123
Summary: This Story is About the Charracters I made up, in my head. So, the story starts with Morgan a normal Male with a secret that Only his Lovers know about. Will he get over it or Will he find him?





	1. Sunday Night...

Morgan's POV- 

I stand there shocked with fear. I couldn't move only stared as I saw my Mom and Dad... Dead on the floor. There organs from there body's were on the floor, cut open from there stomach now hang on the wall. There brains were cut open from there heads on the floor. Once the whole house had a White floor and Green walls now red with dripping blood. I called the police and when they got there they just saw me standing were I was before. One of the policemen when up to me and said, "Hey Son, you ok" I turned around and didnt say a thing. I found a note on the door and gave it to him. He readed it to himself and look at me scared for my life. I looked over his shoulder and I saw him with his Black and Yellow eyes. And he said, "Shh, its all going to be over soon..." then he laughed like a mad man and he ran to me. I couldn't move. The policemen were frozen in place, couldn't at all. Then I felt something sharp into my body and heard, "Shh, its all going to be over soon..." 

And I woke up in my bed with a scream. My roommates heard me and woke. Chrome.EXE got out of bed and ran to me, holding me in his arms, Night.Mare got up and ran to my side kissing my forehead and holding my hand & Wild.ig ran to my other side and tried to confront me. I was a crying mess. My lovers were there with me and I wouldn't have had them here without the help of my protection program that was helping with getting away from my old life. The Killer is still out there and he wants me dead.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, Morgan had a Nightmare about his past. Will he over come it? Will he find out who killed his parents? Will he stop the Murderer? We will see...

Morgan POV- *Middle of the Day*

I started to think about what I dreamed about in the middle of my study's. I thought that Nightmare was over. What if it comes back?! 

I sighed, starting to control my thoughts and tried to calm down there is no way that I can lose my mind right now. I started to draw in my sketch book when I looked at the clock it was almost time to go. Thank god there was no homework or else I would have failed it. 

As I was working on my sketches when I saw a student look at me, weirdly. I thought they were looking at someone else but, after that more people started to stare at me. Did I do something wrong? What do I do? 

(RANG RANG)

Thank God the bell rang! I put my sketch book in my little bag, opened the door, went out of the room and ran to our dorm. But, I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

Chrome.EXE POV-

I went down the hall and saw Morgan running. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He tried to escape my graps but, I had a tight grip on his arm. "Woah, chill bro, it's me, Chrome" I said trying to calm him down. He stopped what he was doing and looked me in my eyes. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE!

"Sorry..." He said with a tiny blush trying to calm down. "It's ok, now can you tell me why you are running because I know you, you don't run. Did someone hurt you? Because I could punch someone today!" 

"No it's not that. I felt like I was being judged by the people in my class. It felt weird and scary so, I ran to find out dorm then you stoped me.." he said quietly so no one could hear him talking.

Why does he have to be so Cute! He makes me want to kiss him in front of everyone so, badly! I started to blush as I thought about that "Oh, well they had no right to judge you. I think there just jealous of you." I said with a sweet smile.

He blushed, "You think so?" "I know so, there probalury jealous of your baby thin hair, your forest green eyes, and your beauitful Smile" I said with a Smile tell the truth about him. "Thank You Chrome, that really helped me but, quick three questions?" 

"Sure, lay them on me" "First let go of my arm" I looked down and saw I was still holding on to his arm. I let go. "Thanks, Second did you really mean all that stuff about me?" I continued to blush a deeper red, I tried to hide it but he saw it and laughed, his cute adorable laugh. "I guess that means yes and finally why where you in the mood to punch someone?" When he was done talking I became silent. 

*Before the Bell, in Chrome’s Class*

The teacher had let's us do whatever before the bell rang. Because it was the last class and she didn’t care what we did. Everyone finish everything they we were a post to do and I was just reading my book, when I heard a group of people say, "Hey have you heard about that Morgan Kid!"

Oh god, I know that voice, it was fucking Nick the school jock. The worst part is I'm stuck in a room full of popular kids. I mean I'm a popular kid myself with Night. We where the top of our class and we didn't do anything. "Yeah what about him" they where still talking "I heard that he's gay" "Woah bro where didn't you find that info." "I got friends in different locations" 

Yeah like Charlie and Grace FYI there dead because of you, you dick. "Do you really think his gay bro" "Think his gay and I'll prove it." "How?" "I'm going to Kiss him and he will admit he has a boyfriend or his gay!" I started to grab my hands into a fist under my table so, no one could see. Does he really think he could kiss Morgan because his First kiss is not going to be him of all people.

*Back in Present Day*

"Chrome... Chrome... CHROME!" I started to shake my head side to side to clear my mind. "Sorry it's nothing" "Ok" "But you are not going to go near Nick Got It!" "Huh! Chrome want do you mean?" I stopped talking and grabbed his arm again and pulled him into the dorm. Luckily no one was in there.

Morgan POV- 

Chrome was scaring me when he said that. He pulled me to our dorm and he locked the door to the room. He pulled me close to him and he said, "Nick is going to die because he said he was going to kiss you. I couldn’t let that happen so..." in the middle of his talking he stopped and started to kiss me.

I squirmed a little but, he had a tight grip on my body so, I kissed back. He licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let him in. His tongue danced around in my mouth for the longest time. Why does this feel so good?! We parted and there was a string of salvia coming out of our mouths. 

I started to pant and he started to chuckle. I wondered why he was chuckling when I heard a someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" Chrome say still looking at me. "It's us you Idiot now let us in! We are going to be late for the last Football Game!" I heard Night said still yelling. My eyes grew big Chrome let of go of me and told me to go take a shower to act like I was in there. 

I did as Chrome said and went to the bathroom to shower. When I was taking off my clothes and turned the water on I hearded the door close a second time. That's weird I thought but, I left it alone. I got into the shower and started to clean my hair. Then the bathroom door opened and someone took off there clothes and got in with me.

I didn't hear then until someone grabbed my hips and said "Hello~"


	3. Monday Smut (with Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, Chrome got mad at Nick for wanting to kiss Morgan so, Chrome got what he wanted... a kiss from Morgan. But, the guys came back and ruined the moment. Now Morgan is in the shower with who?

Morgan POV- 

"Hello~" said the voice. "N-Night? Is that you" I said while stuttering. "Yeah, it is. You don't mind if I join you?" "W-Wait Wait Wait Wait! Where are the others should you be with them going to the last football game of this last season of school?" I said trying to get some info. about how he's not going with them. 

He loves Football, so why didn't he go? "That's from me to know but, for you never to find out~" He push me to the wall and kissed me. I tried to escape but, it was no use. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. Great Morgan now you're two friends tongues have been in you're mouth next Wild is going to kiss me and I'm going to have some problems with that.

We parted with a string of salvia. We panted and I justed remembered the place I'm in. I moved, escaped his graps, got out of the shower and started to dry off. I heard him groan as he started to come out of the shower and to dry off.

We got changed but I couldn’t find my shirt. I turned around and saw that Night had my shirt. “Come on Night, give me my shirt,” I asked but he wasn’t listening I was about to ask him again until, he grabed my chin to make me face him as he started to suck and bite on my neck. I tried to hold in a moan but, I couldn't hold it. And he let go and gave me my shirt and kissed my check and he started towalked out of the bathroom. Come on Morgan you have to tell him what happened. I stoped him and grabbed his arm.

Night POV- 

It's fun to trick Morgan. He's so cute when he started to get nervous and scared. I gave him a kiss on the check and started to walk out of the bathroom when Morgan grabbed my arm and said, 

"I need to tell you that...Chrome said that Nick wanted to kiss me, so Chrome kissed me. When you and Wild knock on the door Chrome told me to take a shower. And you can in and kissed me. Now I'm scared...” He started to cry "I'm scared that You guys are not going to help me in time and Nick might do something to me b-before you g-guys help me."

He now started to cry harder. He fell to the ground and started to cry again. I picked him up bridal style and told him, "That's not going to happen on my watch. Wild told me you gave him a scare when you ran into the hallway super fast. He thought he scared you because, he said that he was staring at you." 

Morgan POV- 

Now that makes sense, Wild was staring at me and everyone thought they needed to stare at me too. Well they need to learn personal space. I noticed the place I'm in right now and I squirmed. I have a terrible fear of heights, they scare me half to death.

"T-Thanks Night. But please put me down" I said with fear and tears in my eyes as I looked at him. Why do my friends have to be so Hot and Manly, When I'm skinny and fragile. He started to chuckle "Oh, Why" he said with a smirk. "P-Pl-Please.." "Ok" He put me down and we when to the door and opened it and saw Chrome and Wild fall on the floor infront of the door.

"That the H-" "You mean I'm going to kill Nick and burn him alive." “Uh you mean I want to know what you did Night.” Chrome said as he started to stand up with Wild. I just now noticed that I'm SHORT they make me look like a ant there so TALL! Why am I so, stupid. “Uh, what do you mean, Chrome?” Chrome grabed my arm and my chin to show off the hickey Night made. “This Night.” “Oh, thats what you get for kissing him when we where in the hallway!” “WHAT WHERE WAS I FOR ALL THIS” Wild interrupted, as he started to look at my neck. “Guys STOP!!” I yelled as Chrome let go of me. “Calm down, now we all had a busy day. I think it’s time to rest and cuddle!” I stated as I cross my arms and closed my eyes. “We shall talk about Nick and this other time!” 

Third Person POV-

"Fine" They said trying not to give in to Morgan’s cuteness. They all stared at him, "My God Why are you so Cute" Wild said as he pulled Morgan’s arm and kissing him. Morgan yelped and squirmed a little but, gave in. Night got angry and pulled Wild off of Morgan “Wild you’re doing it wrong, watch” and as he started to kiss Morgan instead.

Chrome had enough of Night and Wild fight over Morgan, “You’re both doing it wrong!” he said as he pulled Morgan to a chair and had him sit on his lap. Chrome started to kiss Morgan everywhere on Morgans face making Him giggle. Wild knew want he was doing and he didn't like it. But, he came up with a plan.

Wild came over to Chrome and Morgan and kissed Chrome on the lips. Night thought what Wild was doing and came over and pulled Morgan off of Chrome's Lap and Wild got hoped on.

Night chuckled and pulled Morgan into the bathroom and locked the door.

Morgan POV-

Night pulled me off of Chrome and pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door. I guess Wild and Chrome are having fun.

Night pushed me to the ground and tried to kiss me but, I dodge and he kissed my neck instead. "N-Night Wh-What are you d-" before I could finish Night bit my neck hard. 

Night started to hum on my skin and it made me go wild. He started to kiss my stomach and it started to make me laugh. He pulled off his own shirt to show some of his skin. REALLY WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE MANLY WHEN IM SKINNY!!

I blush a little to much and squirm. "You're a little squirmer aren't you~“ “Y-Yeah so, wh..What are you go-Going to do ab-about it.” I stated trying to sound tuff but, failing. “Well, I there are lots of things that I can do~” 

I started to blush, it got me distracted so he pulled down my pants and boxers. I continued to blush and moaned as the cold air hit my dick. Night took this chance and took my whole dick into his mouth. Crap, I thought this was fun and games at the beginning but, this is to far.

"N-Nig-Night..." "Yes~" "Please St-stop..." "Aww but I don't want to so, let me think" "N-Night" I wined trying to get him off of me. But it didn't work.

"Ni-Nigh-Night Pl-Please I'm go-gonna cu-" Night licked my dick from the inside of his mouth and didn't want to stop. I screamed his name and cummed into his mouth. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

We both panted, then Night stopped the quieted whispered in my ear and said "Listen" and licked the shell of my ear and nippled on it. I listened and heard Wild yell Chrome's name.

I started to blush as, Night started to chuckle. He pulled down his pants and boxers and when I wasn't paying attention stick one finger in me. I moaned with a hiss it hurt.

Night kepted doing it until there was three fingers inside of me. He pulled his fingers out. And instead of his fingers it was his dick now inside of me. I moaned and hissed again, it still hurt but I got used to it and told him to move.

He moved until he found my good spot and kepted hitting at it and continued to let me moan. I was a moaning mess of emotions. "NIGHT" I screamed cumming on to the floor. "Inside or out" "In-Inside.." He cummed inside of me and it felt good.

He pulled out and cleaned the floor. He got dressed and helped me too. I almost fell but, Night caught me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed out the door. When we got out we saw Chrome and Wild on the floor asleep. Night chuckled at this and I yawned.

Night carried me to the bed and slepted with me and we had a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was any miss spelling...


	4. Tuesday (smut with Wild)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, Things got hot in the Shower with Night and Morgan. Morgan had the courage to tell Night about what happened with him and Chrome. Wild and Chrome listened to the whole thing now it's Tuesday. Will everyone go down hill? Or will they all get a good ending?

Morgan's POV-

Ok, yesterday was a good and not so good day. Well I now know one thing to do. DONT TALK TO NICK! So I walked to my last class and felt someone grab my mouth and hands.

I was pulled into the bathroom. The person locked the Door and covered my eyes instead of covering my mouth. I got scared, was this Nick? Do they want to hurt me.

"You should have fought back or tried to get away. But, you must have know it was me. Or did you not think it was me~,” I turned around and saw Wild, "W-Wild don't d-do that Again!" I said while stuttering. I tried to get out but he blocked my exit. "We are late for class and we are going to miss it" "Well look at my little nerd~ You are so cute when you want to go to class, trying to escape from this talk, and even Stuttering your words, it's so cute." 

I already knew where this was going but, I had to talk. "P-Please Wild W-We hav-" before I could finish Wild bit my neck and started to suck and lick it. I moaned at the feeling. Why did this feel so good.

Wild POV- 

I started to suck and bite on Morgan's neck to find his sweet spot when I found it. He moaned so quietly so I couldn't hear him purring. It's so cute when I can corner him. I grabbed his waist and pushed him against the wall and started to have fun with him. 

My hands found there way up to his nipples and started to play with them. This started to make him moan a little louder not trying to get us caught. I didn't mind if we got caught or not. I just wanted to have fun.

Morgan POV- 

"W-Wild we ha-have to g-get t-to cl-cla-class" I said stuttering on my words like crazy. I knew Wild was going to do something but not full on try to fuck me. My dick was getting hard and I wanted to just leave and fix it myself. 

He started to let go of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back and Let him in. We started to have a full out make out session in 5 minutes. I pulled away to get some air and He took off my shirt and started to kiss my smotach which made me laugh. It's my tickle spot.

Know he pulled My pants down and saw my dick threw them and pulled them down. I started to stop him but, he stoped me and hold both my hands with one hand. I fell on my knees and just waited there. He pulled down my boxers and he grabbed a hold of my dick.

I moaned, it felt good. He took my dick into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down. I moaned so loud I bit my lip trying to cover it up so no one heard it. He chuckled and continued. 

"W-Wild I'm g-go-going to C-Cum if y-you d-don't s-st-stop" I said trying to get him off but, he continued. I screamed his name and cummed into his mouth. He let go and kissed me. 

I pulled away and just stared into his eyes, his Brown eyes. 

Wild POV-

I looked at Morgan in his eyes, his Green eyes. Why does he drive me crazy. I got carried away again when I licked his stomach. I felt him arch his back. He knew I wanted more. “Morgan” “Y-yeah” “Tell me what you want~” Morgan POV- Wild....Wild....Wild, why did you do this to me. “Y-yo-you” “ You want me to...~” “I want you, t-to... f-fuck me...” “As you wish~” Wild pulled down his pants and boxers. He lined up with my enterance and trusted it and out. Wild was always the teaser in the group, when it came to me... well I’ll tell you about that for another day. “W-Wi-WILD” I tried to hold down my voice but, it was hard. Wild continued to fuck me and started to leave new hickeys on my neck. “WILD IM GONNA-“ “ME TOO” Wild came it side of me and pulled out. We both were panting but, I saw a look it Wild’s eyes meaning that he wasn’t done. He continued to attack my neck with hickeys until... 

*RANG RANG* 

Wild POV-

The Bell rang, I wanted to continue our little game but it had to wait. I helped Morgan get dressed and I unlocked the door and we went back to our dorm. On the way there I saw Nick and his Friends stare at Morgan. One of them whispered to the other and talked.

Morgan POV- 

I saw Nick stare at me and Wild so, we kepted walking. I saw that Nick was following. I started to move faster I saw Night and Chrome up ahead, "Hey Night, Hey Chrome!!" I yelled at them being cheerful.

They turned around and saw us and said hey back. We caught up with them. I noticed that Night was staring at me for a long time. I shrugged it off and we walk back to our dorm together. I could tell something was not right with all three of them.

When we all got back to the dorm. Night grabbed my hand and said, "WILD WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Showing the hickeys he left on my neck. "WILD EXPLAIN" Chrome said now wanting to know what happened.

"Well... how do I say this..." "He bit my neck, kissed me, and fuc-" my sentence was cut off when Wild covered my mouth. "WILD!!" Night and Chrome said at the same time. Trying to start a fight with Wild.

"Look, I know you guys are mad at me... but, I did it for one reason... He was getting to close to Morgan so, I pulled him into the bathroom and Lust came over me" 

Close call, Mr. Smartypants. When you tried to eat me alive in the bathroom. I kepted quiet and listened to them yell at each other. I yawned and it got quiet. They saw I was tried so Night carried me over to my bed and layed me down. He got in with me, scooping me in the process do he could sleep too.

Chrome and Wild got the hint and came over and Wild scooped Night and Chrome scooped Wild. It was a nice way to sleep. So, I went to sleep without any problem what so ever.


	5. Morning Fun and.... RUN!! (Wednesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Wild had some Fun with Morgan in the bathroom. Wild got in a Fight with Chrome and Night about Morgans neck. There all sleeping and now what will happen?

Morgan's POV-

I woke up to Night Scooping me into his arms and I saw that Wild and Chrome had done the same thing to each other. I signed, and thought of how to get out without waking anyone up.

Night got woken up by Morgan's sign, and started to smirk he had idea. Night put his hands on Morgan's Nips and started to kiss his neck. "N-Night what are you d-doing" I said quietly stuttering so I didn't wake Chrome or Wild up but, it was too late Wild moved over to face me. He climbed over Night just to face me.

Wild kissed my lips and moved his hands to my sides and he started to moved his fingers slowly side to side to get me to calm down. I yelped when I saw Chrome pull down my pants and boxers and started to suck my dick.

It felt weird having all my friends try to fuck me. But I pulled back from Wild kissing me, "G-GUYS S-ST-STOP IT P-PL-PLEASE!" I yelled with a moan at the end. They didn't listen "CH-CHROME STOP YOURE GO-GOING TO MAKE ME C-" too late I cummed inside of Chromes mouth and he continued to suck my dick. "CHROME STOP YOU ALREADY MADE ME CUM SO PLEASE STOP" 

Chrome opened his eyes to look at me while he did it. And that just made me harder just by him doing that. He let go and pulled my pants and boxers up. Then Night stopped leaving hickeys on my neck and we all got up and I looked at the clock and saw that we where going to be late for class.

I made them get ready fast and with that we had no breakfast and just went for Class.

*Afternoon*

I walked out of my last class to see Nick by the Bathroom. Great just when I have to use the bathroom he's by the door...Great.

I walked to the bathroom door and went in. Nick followed inside to find me alone in the bathroom. I used it and when I washed my hands. Someone grabbed my sides and started to bring there fingers up and down.

I turned of the water and turned around to find Nick behind me. "What do you want?" I said trying not to let him win this fight. "Oh, you know what I want~" I was quiet for a second and then he whispered in my ear, "Shh...Its all going to be over soon"

I panicked and pulled his arms off me and ran for the door but, he tripped me and pined me down to the ground. "LET GO" I yelled at him trying to escape but, I knew I couldn't but I still tried to escape. 

He pined my hands above my head and held my waist down with his arm and licked my stomach. I held in a moan and tried to escape. He got angry and bit my stomach to create a hickey there.

He kepted on sucking on that one spot. "S-STOP TH-THAT!" He just chuckled and didn't stop. I kicked him in the dick and he stoped and fell over. I ran out of the bathroom and ran to our dorm.

When I got to the dorm everyone was their and they just stared at me. "Morgan Wh-" before Chrome could finish his sentence the door banging louder. "MORGAN COME ON OUT I KNOW YOURE IN THERE" I cover my mouth to tell the guys to be quiet and they did.

"I SEE YOURE FEET MORGAN I KNOW YOURE IN THERE!" I locked the door and told them to lock themselfs in the bathroom to hide. I unlocked the door and ran under the bed.

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" I tried to kept quiet I saw the guys with there heads poking out from the bottom of the door. I felt something grab my leg and pull. I yelped and they pulled harder.

It was Nick. "FOUND YOU" "H-hi" "ITS TIME FOR REVENGE LITTLE TOY." He pined me to the bed and he took off my shirt and was about to take off my pants when Chrome grabbed him off of me and picked him up from his collar. 

Wild was beside Chrome while Night went to me and pulled me in for a hug. Trying to comfront me and calm me down. Chrome and Wild throw Nick out the door and closed it in his face and locked.

They came over to me crying and try tried to comfront me in the best way they could. Kisses.

Chrome kissed my cheeks, Wild kissed my temples, and Night kissed my forehead. They took turns to kiss my lips. After all of that, we all cuddled together and watched a movie and one by one we all went to sleep.

Me and Night were the lasted ones to go to sleep lucky tomorrow I dont have class and I can just sleep and relax but, before I went to bed I set a alarm for the morning so they can wake up and I can make breakfast for them.


	6. The Fight (Thursday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Last Chapter, the Gang had a little fun with Morgan in the morning. But in the afternoon Nick tried to fuck Morgan. With a bone chill sentence, “It will all be over soon” What does this mean? Does Nick have to do something with Morgan's Parents? We shall see...

Night POV- 

I heard the alarm clock go off but, I ignored it. I smelled something good in the kitchen. I had to see what it was. I got out of bed to find Chrome and Wild in Morgan’s bed with me. I’m still mad at Wild but, I’ll let it slide... for now.

I got out of bed to find Morgan cooking. Shocker I never knew he could cook. That’s a good skill. I quietly walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “How you doing Doll-face~”

“I’m doing good just fixing breakfast real fast. You guys got classes today and I don’t so, I’m making you guys something to eat. I though you guys got tests today so...” “Crap, forgot about the tests today... and are you going to be ok in the dorm alone until we get back?”

Morgan POV- 

It’s nice to see Night looking after me. “Yes I’ll be fine, I’ll lock the door so you guys have to knock and tell me it’s you guys. Theirs also I peephole so if it’s no you then I won’t let you in.”

I had to admit, I had a good plan. All my smart thinking came in the morning. “Well ok, I just want to make sure that our little Cutie wasn’t going to get in trouble. Night kissed my face all over and I started to laugh.

It woke Chrome and Wild up. Chrome had to come over to pull Night away from me to stop laughing. Chrome was grumpy in the morning if he didn’t have coffee but, I was prepared. “Here’s you’re coffee Chrome.” He looked over to me and saw his coffee still hot. “Thanks Love.” He said as he kissed my cheek and took his coffee. I finished with Breakfast and handed them their food.

(TIMESKIP)

They should bring getting out of their last class soon. I really am tried. But I have to stay awake, I graded my laptop and began to open up a game. I was playing it for a while until someone yell. I jumped up and unlocked the door and ran out to see what’s going on.

Chrome POV- 

Why was this happening too me of all people. “Come on fucker, fight me!” Nick shouted. All I said to him was to leave Morgan alone. And then he went all hulk at me and threw me out of the classroom door after class.

I saw people where recording the fight. Night and Wild were just staring at me hoping that I won’t fight. Nick hit me in my jaw with his fist. He knocked me down but I got right back up.

“I’m not going to fight you Nick so, just drop your anger and stop this!” Nick laughed, “Why the FUCK, would I stop fighting you?!” I glances over on my right to see Morgan running down the hall. Fuck, he can’t see what was going on.

The next thing I saw was Nick swinging his fist at me and I caught it. I told him to stop this and just leave me and my friends alone. He didn’t say anything but, I let go of his hand and he just chuckled. 

A teacher saw what was going on and took Nick to the Principal and told everyone to go back to their dorms. After that, she told a kid to give her their phone to show the Principal for evidence. I turned around to to Night and Wild and a Crying Morgan behind them.

“No No No No, Morgan don’t cry love. I’m ok, really I am just don’t cry. You are too sad when you cry. Come on I want to see you smile, for me?” Morgan was strong to give me his wonderful smile.

“Their we go, you’re smile is so pretty now let’s get back to our dorm, relax and fix my wounds.” I kissed Morgan’s cheek and carried him to dorm with Night and Wild Following.

(ANOTHER TIMESKIP.... don’t hate me)

Morgan POV-

After a lot of crying, kisses, and healing wounds all of us thought it was a good time to rest. Classes were canceled tomorrow because of the fight which was lucky for us. I wasn’t crying anymore just was still holding on to Chrome. I fell a sleep in his arms. He smelled so good, he smelled like all different kinds of candy I love. I guess, Tomorrow is another day.


	7. Hide and Seek (Friday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last Chapter, Chrome and Nick got into a fight about Morgan. After the whole mess, Nick was sent to the Principal. So our story now, Everyone is back into their dorms. No class today... What do you think will happen?

Morgan POV-

I woke up in Chrome’s arms. I’m still tried, I looked over to my clock... it’s 3:21 am. That’s why I’m so tried. I moved around in Chrome’s arms and felt him get up. He looked down at me and smiled. I just yawned.

He gave me a quick kiss on my nose and moved both of us to his bed and we both laid down next to each other. I continued to smile, it always calmed me down when he smiled. He started to tickle me and as he got lower, he saw the bite mark Nick left. “So, this was also something he did?” “Ye-Yeah” I stuttered, not knowing what Chrome was going to do. He lowered his head to the mark and asked, “Do you want me to fix it?” I gave him a questionable look. “How are you going to do that?” He smirked and started to suck and bite the mark. I started to moan quietly, as he continued. “Ch-Chrome stop th-That” “Oh, Love I just can’t.. Its just that you taste like sugar~” I started to whine in his ear and continued to ask him to stop. He stoped after a short period of time. “You should Whine more often, Kitty~” “Stop that and lets go back to sleep” “Ok, good night.” “Good Night” 

*(Morning)*

I woke up to find that everyone was up but me. I got up and walked to the kitchen, where they were, and sat down and put my head on the table and thought of what happened last night. 

Wild POV-

I saw Morgan walk into the kitchen and I was about to ask him something but he put his head down on the table. Ok, guess... I’ll ask him later. Night looked over to me and gave me a question look.

I shrugged my shoulders and ask Chrome what was Morgan’s problem. He said that Morgan woke up early and fell a sleep in his bed. I guess that’s ok.

Morgan POV-

I heard them talking and herd what Chrome was saying and I knew he was lying but, I’m glad they are not yelling right now. That was nice of him... I guess. I picked my head up and got a good idea.

“Hey Guys! You want to play Hide and Seek?” I asked them with energy I had in me. They all looked at me and agreed to the game. Night said he would count first. And we made a little rule... the first person you find, well you have to tease them. That’s was their idea, not mine! 

Night started to count and we hind... Chrome told me to hide in the shower with the lights off. I hate the dark but, if that means that Night can’t find me than it’s a risk taker.

Night POV-

I finished counting and went to go look for them. I was hopeing to find someone under the beds but, sadly no. They must think I won’t find them. I looked around the kitchen. I saw a foot, it looks like Chrome’s.

I went to it and saw Chrome facing me. Oh, this will be fun. I sat on his lap and bopped his nose. “Found you~” Chrome was blushing a little shade of pink. “Ok you found me now, how you gonna tease me?~” I looked at him with shocked eyes. 

Then I smirked and whisper something into his ear. This had worked because I could see him blushing harder, I bit his ear and licked his shell. I chuckled and got up, I looked down at him and he mouthed ‘you’re going to pay for that later’ I laughed out loud.

“Come on we got to find the other two. Hey wait a minute let’s change the rules without them knowing~” “What do you think we do?” “You find one and I’ll find the other and we can have fun with them~~ Is that a good rule~” Chrome looked at me for a second then agreed to my idea.

Chrome POV- 

I agreed to Night’s rule but, I had to find Morgan first. I knew where he was hiding, well because I hid him their in the first place. I opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights. I chuckled quietly as I locked the bathroom door. I walked over to the shower and yelled, “Boo!”


	8. The Phone Call (Friday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, after "The Fight", all classes were canceled. Morgan comes up with a idea to play Hide and Seek. Everyone agree's. Night was it and found Chrome, but Night and Chrome changed the rules for the game without Wild and Morgan to know. We left off with Chrome walking into the bathroom where Morgan is hiding. Will Morgan get caught? Will Chrome find him? we shall see...

Chrome POV- 

"BOO!", I yelled as I opened the shower curtain to find.... no one was in their. "WHAT!" I helped him find this spot!! Where did he go? *Sigh* No time got, it find him before Night does. 

Morgan POV-

I heard Chrome yell from outside the door. This was funny to hear how mad he can get at this game. I knew well that, if I had stayed in the stop then I would have gotten found. BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ!! Crap, it was my phone. I looked to see who was calling me, it was my ex girlfriend. *sigh* "What does that Bitch want now?" I answered the phone.

(Phone Call) (Morgan=M and Ex./Katie=K) 

M= Hello? 

K= Hey, Hot Stuff! 

M= Hello, Katie.. 

K= You don't sound to happy to hear me 

M= What do you want 

K= I don't want anything... *Whispers* (Well not yet)

M= Yeah, Uh-uh K= Look, you're Step-father called me and- 

M= What did HE say 

K= Well... he wanted to know.... uh- 

M= Can you just say it or do you have to text me it? 

K= He wanted me to tell you... To... *Whispers the last part* 

M= What? 

K= He wanted me to tell you that *Whispers last part again* 

M= Katie just tell me 

K= He wanted me to tell you that... hold on 

M= Katie? 

K= Hear listen to this... 

(Hey, Kate it's John. I want you to tell my whore-step-son is now my real-whore-son now. call me when you just the chance sugar, goodbye.) 

M= That Son of a Bi- 

K= Beach 

M= *sigh* That guy can go suck a dick, if all I care. Goodbye 

K= wait Morg- 

(Phone Called Ended) 

Just my luck, My fucking step-dad is now my fake dad, just great. I muted my phone and sat in the laundry room. I was hiding in the dirty laundry bin, I saw the door was creaked open the whole time I was on the phone. "Yeah, I know you are out their.. you can come in and find me" The door opened all the way and their was Chrome covered in... flour. "Um, are you ok?" He turned the lights on and found me in the laundry bin. 

"Did you really leave the bathroom and walk away when I wasn't looking?" "Uh... No?" "Yeah, Uh-uh" "Not Important, what happened to you and is that Flour on you?" "Oh, this" he looked down at myself to see the mess they made. "Well, its a long story" "We got time" "Ok" he locked the door and walked over to me and sat next to the Laundry Bin. "Ok so it starts with me walking into the kitchen.

(With The Principal) 

Nick POV-

That Stupid Chrome, having to make me mad. I'm sitting outside my dads office as the teacher shows him the video of me and Chrome fighting. The door opens and the teacher walks out. "Son, my we have a word please" "Coming Father" I walked into his office and closed the door. I though what he's going to talk about so, I don't care. I walk over to a chair in front of his office and sit down. "Now Son, I think you need to stop, interrupting my plans!" "Yes Father." "You know what to do, now go do it and don't mess this up again or we may have a problem" "Yes Father" "Good, now run along. You need rest for your training tomorrow" "Yes Father" With that I take my leave. 

I walked down the hallway to my special dorm, I opened the door and closed it. I walked over to my bed and tried to go to sleep but, all I can think about is THEM...


	9. FlashBacks (Friday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, the round of Hide and Seek continued. Morgan was hiding when he got a phone call from his Ex. talking about his step-father now being his "real" father. Morgan doesn't like this at all and hung up the phone. Chrome found Morgan in the Laundry Room and is covered in Flour. Also, Nick was sent to his father's office after the fight. What did his Father mean about his interrupting his plans? Does Nicks Father have a relationship with Morgan's Dead Parents? Why is Chrome covered in Flour? We shall see...

Chrome POV-

I locked the door and walked over to Morgan, "Ok so it starts with me walking into the kitchen."

(FlashBack)

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, as I walked I looked around to find anyone. I walked behind the counter and... *POOF* *Cough* *Cough* "What The." I looked down to see that I was covered in Flour. I cleared my eyes and looked over to see Wild and Night with two bags of opened Flour. "You MotherFuckers" They just laughed, Wild fell on the floor and continued to laugh. I shook my head no and walked way. I heard Morgan talking to someone in the Laundry Room. I put my ear to the door to listen to he was talking to. I heard him stop talking and I moved the door without even knowing. "Yeah, I know you are out their.. you can come in and find me." I opened the door...

(End of FlashBack)

"And then you saw me covered in flour and asked me how I got covered in it." I looked at him as he just shakes his head up and down. "That makes since, I heard laughter outside the door as I was on the phone." "Oh, Thats would you were talking too." "What do you mean?" He asked as he stared at me confused. "I mean I heard you talking so, yeah" 

"Oh, ok" He looked down and I swear I could hear him crying. I grabbed his arm and made him look at me, he was crying. I was holding him in my arms and rocking back-and-forth. He started in calm down and stop crying.

"Can you tell me why you are crying or do you don't want to talk about it?" He looked up at me and just was quiet for a couple of seconds until he shook his head yes at me. "My Ex. called me and told me that... my... step-father was now... my FAKE "real" father!" 

He started to cry again and hold on to me tighter. I continued to rock back-and-forth with him in my arms. It took him a while to stop crying again. I know that he hated that man, after the accident with his Parents, he didn't even show up and help him. He stayed with me and the guys till we had to go back to his house to get his stuff, that's when I learned we were going to the same College. 

At that point and I think he still is, his step-father was living in his old house. That got him really angry when he walked in and saw him in his old kitchen making himself some coffee. I just had to hold his hand to calm his down and not attack the man when he saw him and us inside the house. I made Morgan be quiet as we walked upstairs, I made Night and Wild stand by the stairs just incase Morgan tried going down-stairs and try to yell at his step-father.

After we made it to his room, he started to yell at me for not letting him argue with his Step-father being in his house. I told him, that he can't do that and just be quiet and grab his things he needed. After that, Night and Morgan were outside in the Car. Me and Wild looked around his bedroom to see if he missed anything. We found some stuff that was sad to look at and Wild found something way more creepy.

But, I don't want to talk about it. I grabbed a picture of his family together before the accident, his stuffed turtle, his art stuff, and a few another things that belonged to his parents. We walked out the door and put everything into the car. He asked for his turtle, so I gave it to him and got in the driver seat and drove away.

That was the hardest thing we all as a group had to do with Morgan, after the accident. I snapped out of my thought and looked down at Morgan. He was asleep, I smiled and kissed his cheek. I carried him out of the Laundry Room and into the bedroom and put him down on his bed and let him sleep. I turned around and found some clean clothes and walked throughs the bathroom. Night and Wild were cleaning the kitchen and quietly laughing. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to help.


	10. What Accident? (Saturday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, we have learned about Morgan's past with his step-father and we have learned about one of many things why he hates about him. We learned that Wild and Night like being Tricksters. But, aren't we forgetting something? or Someone? It's the weekend and our characters don't have class, will they meet him again? or is it safe for now? We shall see.....

Morgan POV-

I woke up to hear my phone going off. I moved my covers off me and looked at my clock, it was 1:43am. My classes began at 8:30am, I looked down at my phone it was on the charger at 100%. It was an alert on my phone, it said, 

"Attention all students, Through out Today and Thursday, their will be no classes. There was an accident near the west wing and that's where most people have classes at so, everyone will not have any class until noted. Sincerely, Principal Smith"

That's great news to listen to in the morning, I turned off my alarm clock and got up to turn everyone else's. I quietly turned off Night's and Wild's, then I moved to Chrome's clock. He way already up and on his phone. "Well, I see that you have read the announcement from Mr. Smith" He looked up from his phone and looked at me. 

"Yes I have, don't worry I have already turned my alarm clock off. Have you turned Night and Wild's alarm clocks off already?" "Yeah, I was just coming to turn yours off." "Well looks like I beat you to it." Chrome then smiled at me and I smiled back and yawned. "I can see you are still tired." "Yeah," I looked down and yawned again.

"Well, would you like to sleep with me?" Chrome asked, as I looked down I started to get flustered, "Ye..Yeah sure" Chrome just chuckled and moved over so, I could get into bed. I got in and Covered my face with his covers. "Really, your going to play this game with me? Okay, you asked for it." Chrome moved his arms so, they were around me and started to tickle me. I started to laugh quietly so, I didn't wake up the others. 

He stopped tickling me and I started to breath. He removed the covers so they weren't covering my face and I just smiled at him and continued to laugh quietly. He sighed and kissed my forehead, nose, both of my cheeks, then my lips. It was sweet until, we had to stop for air. He snooped me into his arms, as we both started to fall asleep. 

We got woke up by Night and Wild freaking out how we were going to late for our classes, I told them that there was not classes until Thursday as the Principal had noted. I showed them the email and they both looked at each other. They both looked at each other like they had said something so stupid, they apologized for there mistake. 

I told them both it was fine and go do something that didn't bother me so, I could continue to sleep. I laid back down and continued to sleep.


	11. Grocery Store and Park (Sunday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to continue writing about what happened in the last Chapter in each summary box or continue writing about it. I don’t care what you choose, I’m just getting tried of writing about what happened in each chapter. It’s hard trying to write about it. Sorry about my statement, I just had to ask...
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> In the last chapter, there was a accident in one of the building inside the school. No classes will go on until Thursday or until noted. The food in the dorm is running out so, our characters have decided to go shopping. How will this end? What will our characters find? Let’s read so we can find out...

Night’s POV-

I woke up and got out of bed to get myself something to drink. I walked into the kitchen and looked over at the grocery list pin on the fridge. I saw that we need to go to the grocery store. I sighed as I opened the fridge and got a water bottle and closed it. I walked to my dresser and started to get a outfit on. I founded my navy blue sweater and my black long sleeved shirt. I put it on my ripped up black jeans. I sat down on my bed to put my navy blue vans on and was stopped when I saw Morgan walk into the room. 

“What’s up crazy hair.” I said, as I continued to get my shoes on. “Funny” Morgan said, as he started to yawn, he looked over to see what I was doing. “Are you going somewhere?” He said confused as always, “I’m going to the grocery store, what to come with?” I asked him, he thought about it for a minute and said, “Yeah, I’ll go. Just let me get dressed first then we can head out, okay?” “Okay.” He left the door. 

Morgan POV-

I walked out of Nights room and went to my room to get dressed. I tamed my hair first then, I walked over to my dresser. As I started to find a outfit to wear (The character is skinny to look like a girl so he fools people to think he is a girl and shaves his legs, he’s weird like that) I found my short pink overalls and my white long sleeve shirt, that covers my hands and put it on. 

I found my teddy bear bow and put it in my hair. I started to walk over to my shoes to look for my white converse, when I heard Night call to see if I was ready to go. I yelled back and told him to hold on. I found and shoes and put them on. I grabbed my small black backpack and put my wallet, writing books, my keys and my phone charger inside it.

I grab the small backpack and ran down the hall. As I ran I tried to keep my bow in place but I stopped and pulled it out to fix it. I saw Night... and Wild... and Chrome dressed and ready to go. I’m going to just play along and have fun with them. “I didn’t know Wild-senpai and Chrome-senpai are coming with us?” “Believe me, I didn’t either.” Night said as he sighed, “It’s okay Night-senpai we will still get everything we need off the grocery list!” “You’re right, so is everyone ready?!” 

“Are we going to ignore, that Morgan is calling us by Chrome-senpai, Wild-senpai, and Night-senpai?” Chrome asked in confusion. “Just play along Chrome, it’s cute!!” Wild said as he jumped up and down happily. I looked over and saw that Chrome was wearing his favorite black beanie, a maroon sweater and a black long sleeved shirt underneath, some black ripped up jeans and his maroon converse. It was a surprise to see Chrome wearing his glasses then his contacts. 

I looked over at Wild and he was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, with long Black overalls, and blue vans. But, he was also wearing his glasses as well. It unlikely to see both Chrome and Wild wearing there glasses and not there contacts. But, I smiled at all three of them and walked over to the grocery list. I grabbed my phone and took a photo of the list and turned it off. “I’m ready to go now!” “Okay lets go!” Night said as we all went to the door and walked out.

We got to the parking lot and hopped into Chrome car as I buckled up in the passenger seat, I asked everyone before we lefted if anyone forgot anything they needed. They all said they didn’t, so we pull out and went off. Wild was playing with my hair and said, “We should get you more hair dye today and lighten it as well, it’s starting to fade.” “Yeah it is starting to fade” said Night as he looked up from his phone to see what we where talking about. I looked at both of them and said, “Okay, I’ll remember that.” They both smiled and agreed with me. 

We got to the store and parked. We walked in and I got the my phone out to get the list. We walked around the store and got all the stuff we need. Then, we went to the hair section of the store. Wild is a hair specialist so he helped me get a good lightener for my hair and some white hair dye to test out. I got some weird looks from people and stares as well. So people even call me ma’am or miss when I walked passed them.

I’m just lucky that no one tried to flirt with me today, that will be a story I will tell you another day. But I did get some cat calls from some guys as we went to the check out. Even some girls who knew I was a guy, started to check me out, It was weird. We got into line, payed, got the sacks for grocery’s and walked to the car. We drove back to our dorms and put everything away. 

It was a nice day today so, we decided we should go to the park and relax. We walked down, it was only a block away that we can walk. I ran over to the swings and started to swing. Night came over and joined me, Chrome sat down on the park bench watching us and reading his book at the same time, and Wild started to climb a tree. We got stares for some parents but some of them were nice and waved at us with there children, I waved back nicely and smiled. 

We where at the park for about a hour and a half or so. We decided to start walking back to our dorms and finish the day. We got back and Wild wanted to start lightening and dyeing my hair so, I let him. It took about one-two hours to finish my hair but we finished it. I now have white hair. It was getting pretty late so one by one we all went to bed. 

I was the last one to go to bed as I was cleaning the house up and setting everything up for breakfast tomorrow. I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door and closed it behind me. I kicked off my converses and was to tried to change into pj’s I went to bed in my clothes. I took my bow out and hopped right into bed. I covered up, grabbed my stuff teddy bear and went to sleep.


End file.
